The Past
by silverflamingkitsune
Summary: The past, was it real? Or was it all just a bad dream? This is a one-shot story involving Shion.


This story was a dream that I had and decided to use in a class project. It is not that long, but I hope you enjoy it.

P.S.- Yes, I do know that some times the things I dream about are just plain weird!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Xenosaga.

* * *

"Mommy!" was the cry that echoed down the bleak grey corridors of the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility. The source was a six year old girl. As she hit a metallic gray door at the end of the hallway, her straight brown locks swung around her wildly. Tears were threatening to escape from their emerald prisons.

"Shion! What in the world are you doing here?" said a tall, dark haired man, as he strode down the hall.

Startled, the girl, Shion, swung toward the man, her loose white knee length dress swinging about with her.

"Daddy, I want to see Mommy!" said Shion. As the man knelt in front of her ready to reply, he stopped suddenly, seeing a figure moving down the wall behind his daughter. His eyes widened as he recognized the figure as it slowly crept out of the shadows, that moments before, had cloaked it thoroughly. 'That's a 27 series Osura! One of the tainted ones!' he thought, his eyes narrowing, as worry for his young daughter rushed through him.

Standing quickly, effectively startling his daughter, Mr. Uzuki slammed the pass code into the doors touch pad.

Hearing it swish open, he shoved Shion inside. The last thing she heard before the door shut was, "Hide Shion! Remember that I love you!"

Quickly jumping to her feet, Shion ran at the door, pounding on it with her small fists screaming, "Daddy! What's going on?!" only stopping when she heard screams of pain and of metallic, sadistic, glee. Slowly, she backed away from the door, looking around the room for a hiding place, quickly spotting one beneath the bed. Still not turning her back to the door, Shion edged towards the bed, not stopping until she had rammed her lower back into the bed rail. Only then, did she turn; first placing a kiss on the head of the bed's occupant, before diving beneath the floating bed. Every so often, the sounds of whimpers would mix with the harsh beeping of the machines keeping Mrs. Uzuki alive.

When the door slid open, two brightly glowing green eyes peered out from under the bed. Sucking in her breath, Shion almost cried out when she saw four pairs of feet. One pair was hanging limply in the air in front of the other three pairs. Recognizing the metallic looking feet, Shion softly breathed out," Androids."

She watched as the pair of limp feet were raised higher into the air, then suddenly flung across the room, to leave a sickening 'splat' against the far wall, as the body hit it and slid down, revealing the bloody corpse of her beloved father. Shion bit her tongue to try and swallow the scream that would have given her hiding spot away to the monsters. Hearing thumps, Shion turned her head back to the approaching feet of the three insane androids. All movement stopped when each android reached a different side of the bed that her mother slept on.

Shion held her breath, seeing how her face was less than a foot away from the bare sensitive foot of one of the androids. The only thing she heard was the beeps of her mom's machine, and her own racing heart beat.

'Shlichk!' the sound of three blades piercing through some thing wet and being removed rang through out the room, quickly being covered by the loud constant note, to warn one of body failure.

Shion could not take it any more, she screamed as loud as she could and pushed her body from beneath the bed, scrambling towards the closed sliding door. Finding it locked, she finally turned to see the full horrors of the room she was in.

Blood was every where, dripping off the edges of the bed, to splatter upon the grey tiles below. Each puddle grew bigger after combining with the puddle that was gathering from beneath her father's body. The blood mixed, and cooled very quickly on the cold tiles.

The worst sight was of the three mutilated androids that slowly approached her shivering body; the blood on their disfigured bodies was dripping down their wickedly sharp arm blades, leaving a bloody trail in their wake. Shrinking to the floor, Shion let out a blood curling scream as her eyes shut in anticipation of the painful strikes that would claim her life, much like her poor parents….

Screaming, a twenty one year old, brown haired woman sat up in her large white bed. Panting, she rubbed the sweat off her face and murmured softly," Just a dream Shion. It was just a dream."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
